Fantage
Fantage was an online virtual world game designed for kids ages 6 and up. The game offers many activities such as chatting with friends and playing games. Users called Fantagians, can earn Stars from playing games, which can be used to buy items for their Inventory. While Fantage is mainly a free game, Premium Membership is required for more features. Users can buy eCoins or Gold to get Premium items without a Membership. Items bought with eCoins will not expire after a Fantagian's membership expires. Features In Fantage, there are many things to do while the Fantagian is logged into the virtual world. Games Users can play games and have fun in Fantage. Theres a wide range of games to play. Some of the more popular games include Top Models Inc. Fashion Show, its beach counterpart, and Q-Blast, which all currently reside in Downtown. Games can be located all over Fantage. There are also some games users can play for a limited time when there's an event with minigames happening in Fantage. Some games are simple and some require experience to get better scores. There is a leaderboard with each game. The scores often change each day. The all-time game leaderboards with the highest scores can be found in the Hall of Fame in Uptown. After finishing a game, Fantagians are rewarded Stars. One can receive more Stars if their score is better. There is another indirect game at the Creature Arena, where users can transform into creatures and collect Stars in a mini virtual world. Users can check their cash by clicking on themselves and checking their IDfones. Members can also get double the amount of stars when finishing a game unlike those without a membership. Shopping & Collecting Items Users can use their hard-earned Stars, eCoins, or Gold to buy items available in shops all over Fantage. Clothing and accessories can be bought at Le Shop, hair, makeup, and head accessories at Stellar Salon, costumes at Jester's Costumes, boards at Loco Boardz, furniture at Ottoman's Furniture, creatures at Creature Shop, homes at Castle Realtor's, and many more. Users can wear their items on their on-hand Inventories and customize their homes in their Home Inventories. Over the years, there have been special types of shops built. One shop, the IDfone Shop, has IDfone-customizable items and stickers on sale. More shops including this one gave Fantagians more time and things to buy. Some shops, such as Vintage Classics, Trade N Sell, Vintage Gold, Oasis Bazaar, and Zack's Acting Academy have been discontinued. Some items have been classified as either Limited Items, Luxury Items, or Rare Items. These have been made so users can collect them all and gain a Trendsetter level in the Hall of Fame and get the Trendsetter Medal. The more labeled items the Fantagian collects, the higher percentage of labeled items they have. When users get a certain trendsetter percentage, they can get free items. Rare items can be earned by collecting Gems. Gems can be earned by earning a certain score on either Staries, Bubble Bug, or Candy Swap. After the Fantagian has collected at least three gems, they can be given to Orion in Wizard's Domain. Gems come in sapphires, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, black diamonds, and moonstones. Gems are ranked in different rarities: sapphires being rare, rubies being very rare, emeralds being ultra rare, diamonds being legendary, black diamonds being mythical, and moonstones being overworldly. The better rarity in the combination of three different gems, the rarer the item. Rare items can be collected by all users, but Premium Members can get all items of all rarities. However, until 2010, all users could get some other items of different rarities other than rare, despite their user status. Homes Users have their own shelter, known as Homes, to live in. They get a plain orange-roofed , manila, one story, home when they sign up for free, but they can buy more types of homes to change that. Homes can be bought at Castle Realtors and one can buy as many homes as they like, as long as they have a Premium Membership on them. Some homes are eCoin discounted, with a hefty 50% off the price in Stars. Homes can be customizable with furniture bought from Ottoman's. Users can decorate their homes however they like. Users can also choose to unlock their homes to everyone or lock it to only their Buddies or themselves. Players can also host parties in their homes, either for friends only or to everyone. They can choose the type of party to host and choose the Piñata in the party. Selecting a pinata will start a mini-game where winners can receive Stars, and, depending on the Pinata, sapphire gems. Pets Fantagians can collect Pets and have them in their own Pet Barn. Pets can be taken outside or taken into their owner's home. Pets follow their owner if taken outside, and Pets can be fed in their homes. All users can get the first set, the Pebbles family, but Premium Members can get all of the pets. To collect a Pet, users can go buy an egg from the Pet Shop in the Pet Town. After buying an egg, users need to collect each different pet in the families by setting the egg's nest in their Pet Barns to different temperatures and lightings. An easier way to do this is to buy a Magic Code from the Pet Shop with eCoins. They are pretty pricey, so buy Magic Codes sparingly. After the pet is hatched, the Fantagian gets a new Pet in their barn and gets a new level from a Pet Medal. There are three types of Pet Medals: one that corresponds to how many pets you have, one that corresponds to how many Pet Treats your Pet eats outside, and the Pet School Attendance Medal. Also, if you go to the Pet Locked machine next to the Pet Shop, you can get a free item corresponding to the pet you have. These items are known as Pet Locked Items and can be worn by all users. As of December 2011, Pet Locked Items are now counted as Trendsetter items. Farm Fantagians can also raise their own Farm. With the Farm, players can raise crops to earn money. They need sun energy to plant seeds and harvest the resulting crops. After planting the seeds, players will wait for a specific amount of time for the plants to grow into crops that they can ship for Stars. Fantagians can also go to other players' farms and harvest their crops for them. The work made by friends is a symbiotic relationship, where the owner's farm will have less crops to ship, and the player working on their farm will gain sun energy for their own farm. Since this is a result, players can only harvest three crops on anyone else's farm. Level & Status Users all have levels. Their level can be viewed on their IDfone. Levels are determined by Medals and what level the Medals are in. Medals can be earned by doing certain achievements. When a Fantagian is at a certain level, they will achieve a title, or gain a new one. The higher your title, the higher "fame" Fantage determines you in. As of mid 2011, players are notified when they level up with a green shield encasing their Fantagian. When they have earned a new medal, their Fantagian is in a yellow shield. When they have gained a new title, their Fantagian is in a blue shield. Achieving a high level has its rewards. The Hall of Fame in Uptown shows some of the rewards it can give you. Collecting enough labeled items will earn you a Trendsetter Medal, and free items if you collect enough. Leveling up the most within a week will earn you a Rookie Medal, and a free costume, both obtainable if you are a Premium Member. Collecting a lot of homes and furniture can earn you a Great Estates Medal for homes, and a Decorator Medal for furniture, and so on. More features will be added soon. See Also * Fantagian Talk * Fantage's YouTube Channel Trivia * Fantage's intended rivaling online game was Club Penguin, as described here, where they specifically said at the bottom of the page: "You don’t need to waddle any more in the fantastic age."